


Coffee and Rocket Boots

by mariadperiad20



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Facial Hair Boyfriends, He's there, M/M, Peter's only mentioned but still, Sassy Stephen Strange, Sassy Tony Stark, Strangefamily, Supremefamily, but better safe than sorry, it's probably fine, teen rating for safety, the cinnamon roll is ok, there's one curse word in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/pseuds/mariadperiad20
Summary: What happens when people need coffee. Cuteness ensues.A fluffy little domestic fic. Ironstrange. A mention of Strangefamily too.No A:IW spoilers.





	Coffee and Rocket Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, A:IW either didn't happen or was rendered a moot point. Either way, it is irrelevant entirely to this plot. No spoilers, and also no consequences; the way Marvel always intended it to be.

Tony was using his rocket boots.

Sure, it seemed ridiculous to be using them in the kitchen, but he'd be damned if he was going to wake up Peter and ask for help opening the top shelf. For one thing, the kid needed his sleep. For another, Tony suspected Peter had been the one to put the cups up here in the first place. After all, the kid was always getting after him to drink less coffee, and now, magically, his coffee stock had been severely depleted downstairs.

Well, more depleted than was normal, anyway. And, of course, FRIDAY refused to confirm or deny his suspicions, which pretty much confirmed them. The A.I. had taken a liking to Peter, and by that, he meant it helped the kid make sure Tony was "healthy" or some crazy thing like that.

So that was where Tony was, hovering a foot off the ground and holding a gigantic coffee cup, when Doctor Stephen Strange walked in.

The man in question froze, mid-yawn, doing a double-take over the situation. "Tony?" He asks, raising an eyebrow quizzically, "What are you doing?" Tony turns around unabashedly, holding his prize, a ceramic mug, in his hand. "It's coffee time!" He grinned, landing gracefully in front of Strange, armor disappearing into his nanotech reactor. If Strange had yet been a layman, he probably would have mistaken it for magic. The irony in that did not fail to escape him.

Tony smoothly sidestepped around Stephen, walking to the coffee maker on the counter. "Do you want some?" He asked, pouring himself a cup and taking a sip. It probably should have burned his tongue off, but after all this time chugging the stuff it didn't really bother him.

Strange sidled up beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Gladly," the Doctor whispered, leaning around Tony to offer a kiss. Tony accepted, pressing his lips to the other man's. Strange could taste coffee, an almost constant presence when it came to Tony. After a moment, he pulled back, breaking the kiss. Tony sighed contentedly, setting his mug on the counter as he leaned back into the taller man's chest. Strange readily accepted the opportunity to wrap his other arm around Tony as well.

"I missed you last night. Back at the Sanctum?" Tony asked.

Strange placed his chin on top of Tony's head, feeling hair tickle his face. "Unfortunately. It appears as if every sorceror in the galaxy is dead-set on earth as their next target. Wong and I have fought two this week alone. The Cloak is back there now, dispersing the last few crows."

Tony turned his head slightly. "It's only Wednesday." He glanced at a clock, reading 2:58 a.m. "Barely." Then he paused, doing a double take. "Wait, crows?"

Strange closed his eyes briefly. "And I thought I worked long hours as a surgeon."

Tony tilted his head up. "Think of all the enviornment you're saving by not taking a car, though."

Strange smiled down at him, albiet tiredly. "I would say that contributed to the crow problem." He deadpanned. "By the way, you certainly look awake for barely-Wednesday yourself."

Tony shrugged sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. This is my... 6th-ish? cup of coffee today."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think that's-"

"Appropriate? Healthy? Normal?" Tony asked waspishly, but without any real sting to it.

"- normal for you, Tony. Cutting back I see." Strange finished smoothly, smile molding into a smirk. "Although I would hardly consider it healthy in any capacity."

"I, well, I," Tony was clearly flustered. "I ran out of coffee in the workshop. Which is why I'm here. Coffee-ing."

"Coffee-ing?"

"It's a word now. I declare it."

"Well if you say it, then it must be true." Strange responded automatically. Tony had said that phrase to Strange one day, only a couple months into their relationship, before admitting that he had no knowledge on magic whatsoever. Since then, it had become a bit of a running gag between the pair, a secret joke only the two of them knew.

Tony let out a little giggle. God, he was giggling. Strange was turning him into a lovestruck teenager.

They stood there for a while, content, until eventually Tony wiggled out of Strange's arms. "I need to get back downstairs to the lab. I can't break decades of chemistry knowledge if I'm not surrounded by it."

Tony spun around, and gave Strange another kiss, this one slightly more awake than the last.

"I need to return to the Sanctum for additional study as well." Strange said, beginning to open a portal.

Tony blinked. "Hey, wait. I thought you said you wanted some." He gestured to the coffee maker.

Strange paused, considering just getting some at the Sanctum. Then again, the stuff that Tony had was so much better than whatever the watery hell Wong made. The man could argue all he liked, it was never strong enough.

Strange decisively reached up towards the cupboard... and found that he couldn't reach it. Tony stared incredulously for a moment, before beginning to snigger. Strange blinked in surprise, then popped onto his toes for a moment; alas, it was to no avail. The cabinet was a few inches above his fingertips, resolutely out of grasp. Strange could hear Tony was snickering harder.

Muttering under his breath, he opened a portal, and stuck his hand through. A foot above him, another portal manifested, and Strange's hand (and forearm) smoothly opened the cupboard, grabbed a mug, and pulled back. Strange closed the portal, cup in hand (which was attached firmly to his body, mind you), and turned to see Tony visibly fighting, and failing, to hold back laughter.

Strange slowly raised both of his eyebrows at him, and the shorter man completely lost it, bursting into peals of laughter until he had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling.

Strange defiantly strode by Tony, poured himself a cup, and walked as dignifiedly as he could back out of the kitchen, Tony's laugh following him. Even as Strange turned his back, he couldn't help a little smirk from crawling onto his face; Tony definitely saw it too, because he started laughing even harder at Strange's retreating back.

Strange opened a portal, stepping partially through. He turned for a moment. "I'll see you tonight." He said, before vanishing through it, leaving a red-faced. highly amused Tony behind.

Tony shook his head in fake exasperation, raising his rapidly cooling cup from the counter to take another sip of coffee. Suddenly, another portal appeared, and a hand, Strange's, snatched it out of his grip before vanishing.

"Hey!" Tony shouted indignantly. Even though Strange was miles away, Tony knew the man was laughing his (very nice) ass off.

Sighing bemusedly, Tony fired up his rocket boots again, reaching once more for the accursed cabinet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote-note: I love how it's "superfamily" and "strangefamily". Peter & Tony are already established "-family". I think that's great.
> 
> (This is my first time writing fluff/fanfiction so hopefully it works. I'm usually more of a reader, so it's exciting to be on this side of the site!)
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
